User blog:Rynn Recreaze-Vallia Morgenstern/I'm angry, and this time, it's not at Kristie.
Alright. What's up with you guys? I get it - You don't like Kristie. We have our differences with her. I have no problem with her anymore. I've decided to let go of whatever had me so angry and just be able to be at peace whenever I see her. It's a lot better, actually. I've gotten to the point of which I'm tired of everything. Tired of people, tired of being angry, tired of being freaking alive because I can't see any point in it. Back to topic. We were mad at her in the past because of, well, somewhat legitimate reasons. She was hurting people. We got mad. We tried to get together and address her. It didn't work. Some of us said "Okay, screw it", and were done. Some of us still apparently have to pick on her every time we see her. Of all the things to be mad about, you guys are mad about a signature? Please don't be mad at me for being upset with you guys about this, but... seriously? So what if she says that she's a legend? Because she really is. Everyone on the MB is. Everyone's got their own story, and when they leave the earth, that story's not gonna be called "so and so's story". It'll end up being "so and so's legend". Some stories are big, are small, and some may not be the best. But Kristie... or Christy? Whatever she goes by now - She's entitled to her own opinion. She didn't shove it up your face. She put it in her signature, and since it's not your signature she's saying she's a legend in, then I don't see what the problem is. I get that in her sig she may mean that she's popular, or that she's a big part of the MB. She really is. And so are each one of you. I don't understand why you guys have a problem with her signature, but I heard that you guys... talked to her about this? Like, openly talked to her about why you didn't like her saying that she was a legend in her signature? Guys. I'm not saying you shouldn't talk to her openly about problems. But I am saying that you should think about what problems you're going to discuss with her. I'm not sure if I want to be friends with people who get pissed off over a signature. Over a couple of words that don't change anything. That don't destroy the world. Take a joke, guys. "Also, I'd like to remind you of the April Fool's day joke with all the fake Oz's?" We all once insulted her of being a hypocrite. I dunno about you guys, but it seems to me that we're all becoming hypocrites ourselves. Whatever's in her signature is probably a joke. And if it isn't, who cares? It's not your business what she thinks of herself. If she's got high self-esteem, then good for her, because I have one that's six feet under, and it's certainly not getting me anywhere in life because I feel like crap. You've hurt her feelings. It's pretty obvious. How would you like it if there was constantly a group of people who was mad at you, no matter what you did? Who judged everything about you, even what you had in a simple message board signature? I'm pretty sure I would have either left the MB or killed myself by now. How long have we been hating on her? Several months, huh? Several months of constant problems, constant judging. We're not the only ones with feelings that can be hurt. And I get that she's hurt our feelings before, and some of you guys aren't ready to forgive that yet. But getting angry at her for something she has in her signature is a really low blow, guys. Really low. I'm kind of ashamed of you guys, if I have to be honest. I love you guys, and I love that you're opinionated, but I'm also ashamed. Because our time and energy shouldn't be wasted getting mad at things that don't matter. That should never matter to us, because they don't change us, and neither do they harm us. Sorry for the big long rant, but I felt that I had to be heard. [[User:Rynn Recreaze-Vallia Morgenstern|'~Rynn Morgenstern~']] P.S. I deleted Hazel's blog post. I'm hoping this won't happen again. Category:Blog posts